ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
S.W.A.T Kats v.s The Agency
This is a crossover with S.W.A.T. Kats: The Radical Squadron ''and ''Night Shift. Script A group called the Agency was created by restructuring and reforming the regular FBI, DIA, and NSA to deal with increasingly more and more dire threats. The original FBI, NSA, and DIA heads were forced out and a committee was appointed by the government to oversee the Agency. The Agency was given extended powers such as to takeover Enforcer matters when given command by the director. The Agency had their sights set on the S.W.A.T. Kats after the incident where Dark Kat and Hard Drive stole their jet, the Turbokat, and used it to hold the city for ransom. General Frederick Montana and his fellow committee members former senator Mandy Garner, Allan Baker, and Colonel Stuart all assigned a special agent named Theia Feral, the sister of MegaKat City Enforcers commander Ulysses Feral, the operation. The committee members all agreed that if anyone ever got their hands on the S.W.A.T Kats’ technology, it would be put to improper use which is why they wanted to obtain it on the double as well as taking down the two vigilantes since vigilantism always leads to anarchy. Theia, unlike her brother, is very calm and level-headed. She also believes that due to the extended powers that the Agency has, she is superior to Mayor Manx as she was in Manx’s office waiting for him despite the fact that she didn’t make an appointment to see him. When Manx scolded her for this, Theia intimidated Manx with her Agency badge and informed him of the investigation and demanded all Enforcer files related to the S.W.A.T Kats or she will get a warrant, which Manx agreed to. Theia also appeared to have a high-level-intellect when she noticed that Manx’s deputy mayor Callie Briggs was always frequently rescued by the S.W.A.T. Kats from all of the twenty-six terrorist attacks that happened in MegaKat City. What also got Theia suspicious, upon assessing the Enforcer reports, was that when Dr. Viper first Manx and Callie hostage, the S.W.A.T. Kats then arrived to MegaKat Biochemical Labs to save them. However what was confusing, especially for her brother, was that there was no way that the S.W.A.T. Kats would have known they were in danger. Theia then theorized that Callie had a way of contacting T-Bone and Razor when there is trouble. After all, Callie had not kept her support of the two vigilantes a secret. MegaKat City started to hold a city-wide picnic soon afterwards everyone got time off from work where all the food provided was free. Agent Feral and two Agency members were ruthless enough to arrest Callie for abetting the S.W.A.T. Kats in front of the entire city without remorse. Using the cameras installed in the city, Theia had Agency technicians discover Callie communicating on a signal device with a frequency that became active minutes before the S.W.A.T. Kats appeared at the scene where Callie was at. Theia offered Callie immunity in exchange for T-Bone and Razor’s identities, however, Callie didn’t know who they were and even if she did, she would rather go to prison then tell them. Montana, who was monitoring Theia’s situation, developed a distaste for how she arrested Callie in front of the whole city feeling it was unprofessional. He also became surprised when Mayor Manx went to him complaining about Theia coming to City Hall without a warrant or an appointment. Montana began to wonder if Theia had become addicted to the Agency’s newly given power to do whatever she wanted. Whatever she wanted. Montana began to form his own private investigation into Agent Feral and found she had many skeletons in her closet. The first skeleton Montana found was that Theia was in league with Dark Kat, a former local judge turned terrorist obsessed with creating a city where lawlessness is the law. The second skeleton Montana found was that Theia would have Dark Kat kidnap children from known criminals, little kids, to force them to turn themselves in, and used Dark Kat to sabotage the defenses of arrested suspects. Dark Kat had recently started a project called the Uprising which would wipeout key government officials and MegaKat City. Feeling angry at Theia, Montana started to remember his past where he grew up in the streets of MegaKat City as a young kitten. As a kitten, Montana put on a facade as normal and innocent. In reality, however, he was cold, calculating, and ruthless where he would perform criminal acts to survive such as threatening to knife someone unless they handed their food or money over to him. Eventually an event occurred called the Big Bang where an explosion would occur, injuring Montana. However, some positivity came to calm Montana, Professor Hackle, a young scientist trying to obtain a doctorate in robotics, took pity on the young boy upon finding him in the rubble and transplanted cybernetics into him so he can heal at a faster rate. Hackle even took Montana in as his adopted son. Secretly in his teen years, before joining the military, Montana would go after criminals while dressed in a black leather jacket and a hood. The media called him the Hood back then until he vanished for so long that many people taught he was dead. Later on, after arresting Callie, Agent Feral was on her way to her vehicle munching on a hotdog while wearing a very confident grin on her face. It was so amazing how she had the deputy mayor and her two cowardly friends wrapped around her little finger, not to mention that her partnership with Dark Kat provided her with more benefits than anything she did for the Agency. As a major bonus, Dark Kat had promised her that, as part of the Uprising, to turn a country into a country where lawlessness is the law, the committee members(Montana, Baker, Garner, and Stuart) would be one of the officials assassinated and once the dust settled and he unleashed his plans for the aftermath, he'd use his masterful hacking skills to "promote" Theia as the new director of the Agency, and the first thing she'd do after obtaining her new position would be to fire, or other more extreme means of elimination, anyone who she didn't like or didn't conform to her dark vision for the agency, and make it into an aggressive type of agency rebuilt in her own own image. And it would be a perfect jewel in Dark Kat new order he would soon establish for the rest of humanity. As far as she was concerned, life was good and she had a gorgeous future ahead of her. Suddenly, a grenade came out of nowhere, and blew up Agent Feral’s car, destroying it. After recovering from her shock, she became very angry. It had to be those S.W.A.T. Kats trying to scare her into living that stupid deputy mayor alone. A smirk suddenly came to her face when she realized that this kind of attack could get them in more trouble with the law since assaulting an Agency member was a very serious offense that a Judge will not be pleased with. Before she could pull out her gun and confront the intruder, she was grabbed from behind and the next thing that happened, someone was smashing her face into a wall. It wasn’t T-Bone and Razor, it was the Hood, a vigilante thought dead. “Theia Feral”, the Hood spoke calmly but aggressively, “you have failed this country.” The Hood then pulled Theia off the group by grabbing the collar of her shirt. “Really?” Theia sneered, doing her best to hide her fear. “You hide your face with a mask and in the shadows not owning up to what you do? You’re successes and failures? That’s not bravery, it’s cowardice,” she added with pure arrogance in her voice and a smug smile on her face. “I know about your friendship with Dark Kat and about the Uprising,” the Hood spoke calmly, suddenly causing Theia’s eyes to widen in fear. “The Uprising was to eradicate key government officials and your superiors. It’s disgusting that you threaten children, that’s low, especially for someone like you.” Theia liked to think that she was never afraid of anyone or anything, that it was she herself was one of the most frightening people out there, a reputation she'd created for herself as a tough as nails agent, but the Hood standing right here in front of her, her fierce eyes gazing intently into hers, Theia, for the first time in her life, knew true fear and silently accepted that the Hood wanted her dead, she could feel it in his voice, the way he was talking.” Finally building enough courage, Agent Feral asked onl question: “What do you want?” The Hood demanded that Agent Feral first destroy the evidence she gathered against Callie and the second to confess to the committee about Dark Kat as well as the Uprising. Feral agreed to those demands and the Hood gave her 48 hours to do so. As a way to motivate Theia, the Hood revealed that he knows where she lives. After Theia agreed to it, the Hood threw her onto the ground. When Theia pulled out her firearm, she found that Hood vanished without a trace. Theia suddenly dropped her firearm and when she looked down to find out why, she found that her paws were trembling nonstop after this. Following her confrontation with the Hood, Theia did everything required of her, from destroying the evidence she had against Callie to confessing everything to the committee. Montana, Baker, Garner, and Stuart were furious with her but did allow her a somewhat lighter sentence if she helped them bring down Dark KAt organization and network, but made it clear that they wouldn't be that easy on her. She agreed, leading to them, in a joint operation with the S.W.A.T Kats and the Enforcers, rounding up Dark Kat’s associates. Because of that, the Uprising never got to happen. During this whole time, Ulysses and his niece Felina were shocked and angry at Theia for what she had done. The children that Dark Kat kidnapped were then returned to their families and the Agency had to drop the charges on some of the criminals that Theia arrested since their confessions were coerced. The Agency and the Enforcers interrogated the many technicians that Dark Kat recruited and realized that most of them were operating under duress due to Dark Kat threatening them or their families. The authorities gave those technicians, who have not killed anyone as well as commit serious crimes, operating under duress legal protection if they come to work for them. Those recruits would then help both the Agency and the Enforcers in their investigations into corruption within businesses while helping them dismantle dangerous criminal organizations, especially tech based ones, and cartel rings. Those that refused the deal or had done really serious crimes like high treason, assault on government properties, and also putting innocents in harm’s way which sometimes led to their deaths, were given lengthy prison sentences. As for Callie Briggs, due to the evidence against her being destroyed, the Agency decided to drop the charges against her. Montana was then having a meeting with Baker, Stuart, and Garner to discuss the situation regarding the S.W.A.T. Kats, especially after finding out that their identities as garage mechanics Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson. “I’m honestly that this is is over”, Simon Baker said. “Who knew just one of our own could cause so much trouble?”. “It was indeed serious”, Mandy Garner said.”Thankfully it’s over now and we can focus on bringing in the S.W.A.T. Kats. Unfortunately, Theia botched our attempted on the Deputy Mayor and released her on a technicality, but I’m confident we will get lucky soon. “Actually”, Montana said. “I was thinking we could change our stance against those two vigilantes.” As Montana expected, he was met by resistance from his fellow committee members. “Frederick”, Mandy said.”If too many people take the law into their own paws, it will result in what the government has been trying to avoid, anarchy. It’s why we have laws for a reason, it provides basic rights for everyone such as having the right to a trial.” “And don’t forget that if the S.W.A.T Kats go renegade one day,” Colonel Stuart pointed out. “We’ll have no way to defend ourselves from them.” “And let’s also not forget that we don’t know who they are”, Baker said. “Those two wear masks. We know who the Enforcers are and who works for us because they were hired by the government.” “I agree that all of that is true”, Montana said. “First addressing your concerns Mandy, if it had not been for vigilante help, Theia would not have told us about the Uprising and her friendship with Dark Kat. I know you like to do things by the book, but part of the Uprising was killing all of us, and I know you like living. We all do. And I never said anything about violating anyone’s rights. As for your concerns Colonel, we all know how the S.W.A.T Kats were framed one time. If those two wanted to kill us, we’d be dead by now. They had all the opportunities to do that, but they haven’t. If they do go renegade, then we will work with the Enforcers to take them down. The Swat Kats don’t know that the Agency knows who they are, so we can use that as the element of surprise if they turn to the dark side. And for you Simon, it’s no secret that Theia’s brother fired them for the damages of Enforcer Headquarters. However, it was Theia’s brother who knocked Chance and Jake’s aircraft into the building in the first place when in pursuit of Dark Kat. The city council knew what happened to, but Feral told them that those two volunteered to pay for the damages by working at the scrapyard.” “Why not just have them reinstated in the Enforcers or assign them to work with the Agency?” Mandy asked. “There’s no reason to break the law.” “True we can do that”, Simon said. “While the Enforcers are good handling other stuff, the S.W.A.T Kats did always pull through in the omegas when they couldn’t.” “And if we make them work for us,” Stuart pointed out. “There goes the element of surprise if they turn on us.” “While I agree that those two vigilantes have done some good, we just can’t make exceptions to those who break the law,” Mandy objected. “You’re right we can’t”, Montana said. “But there were always vigilantes before the S.W.A.T Kats such as Wonder-Kat and the Hood. There will still be more vigilantes even if we take them down. If we can focus our time and energy on threats, like Dark Kat and Theia, then the time of vigilantes will come to an end since the public will have more faith in law enforcement than them. In law enforcement, we must try to prevent crimes from happening. Remember Wonder-Kat? How he protected Earth for years beforehand? He was always given a key to the city even though he is a vigilante and not hunted like a criminal.” “I do trust Wonder-Kat”, Mandy admitted. “He one time got my cat down from a tree. Alright, we’re well prepared if the S.W.A.T Kats ever go renegade. But I’ll still be cautious around them.” Because of that, the Agency decided to turn a blind eye to S.W.A.T Kat related activities but keep tabs on them frequently even when Chance and Jake did not notice. Category:Nightshift